Dreams can come true ONE-SHOT
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: You want nothing more then to be free, free of the titans, you share the same dream with your closest friend, Armin. {RC story}


You sat on the edge of wall Rose, just below Trost, the sun retreated behind the remains of wall Maria leaving an orange tinge lingering in the sky. Then you noticed it, a flock geese flying south for winter, you sighed.

"I wish I could be as free as them…"You looked up as they flew, they didn't have to fight for their lives daily, and they didn't have to fear titans all their life. You wanted to be like them so bad, you were jealous of what a stupid bird has. You chuckled at the thought,

"Maybe you can _." You didn't have to look behind you to know who it was.

"Armin…" You muttered as he sat beside you, titans wandered just below you yet, you felt no hint of fear in your mind. You looked over to the blond as his hair shone in the mid-evening sun. He looked so much like a girl right now; you looked away trying to hold back your laughter.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked his voice kind and soft, you both locked eyes for a moment. You and Armin had been friends since you were kids, along with Eren and Mikasa, but you were probably closer than that, since your parents both lived next to each other you basically saw him every day.

However, everything changed after Armin's parents ran away and beyond the wall, he closed up and saw you less and less, and your parents told you to stop seeing and talking to him in case you ever thought about going over the wall and became a renegade. Only after the fall of Shinganshina and you joined the trainee corps had you begun to talk to him again. Your 'relationship' will never be the same as when you were kids though, but that never meant you had stopped being having feeling for him.

"I don't mind." You said quietly, hearing that he made himself comfortable as you both watched the sun set slowly. You fiddled with your fingers as a silence arose between you; you tried to break the ice.

"Say Armin, don't you…don't you think about it?" You asked shyly as he gave you a questionable look.

"Think about what?" He etched closer to you, wondering what you were going on about. You sighed and shook your head.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. I'm rambling is all." You gave him a fake smile trying to hide your true feelings, but deep in your mind you knew Armin was the only person that would never fall for such a trick, and you were right. He gave you a more worried look, _'__God he's so cute!' _You mentally screamed to yourself, trying to stay calm with how close he was.

"_? I know something's up now. Please tell me." Nothing but worry was in his tone, you sighed, giving him a true smile this time.

"I just had a thought, I mean, well…do dreams come true?" You muttered, looking away as pink dusted your cheeks, you felt so stupid right now, asking such a thing. When you looked back Armin had his eyes locked on the sun,

"I don't know…" He muttered.

"It depends what kind of dream." You nodded slowly before you continued to talk.

"Well, I-I have this dream that one day humanity will be able to go beyond these stupid walls…and all the titans will be gone. No one will have to fight, and no one will have to die." Armin looked back at you as his blue eyes almost shone, was he about to cry?

"I have that dream to, and that…and that…my parents are still-" You stopped him from saying anything else as you placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards you. Tears fell from his eyes as he talked, a blush evident on his features.

"You don't have to talk about that, I was just talking about something stupid. Ignore me." He leaned on your shoulder making you jump a little as he wrapped an arm around you and pulling you in for a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me _." You didn't know what to say, but you felt your hand slowly place itself on his head as a way to calm him. He pulled back and looked at you with puffy eyes,

"You should be thanking Mikasa and Eren for that; we haven't seen each other for over five years." He shook his head and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Nope. I should be thanking you…but now that I think about it, what you said just now could be true." You looked at him, and then you realized what he was getting at.

"One day humanity will go beyond the walls, I just know it!" He looked at you with confidence as you felt the same. You nodded and looked back up at the sky, by now the geese had gotten to the other side of Trost and the sun had set behind the wall. You both sat in silence as you admired the rare view of peace.

"Dreams can come true _. I've got proof." You looked at him with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" You asked, he just smiled and hugged you again, burying him face in your neck.

"Because every day since we were kids, I dreamed that we would find each other again, and everything would be back to normal as it was eight years ago." Your eyes widened at his words, smiling shyly you hugged him back tightly.

"So did I…" You muttered softly, looking back up at the sky.


End file.
